Talk:Χ-blade
Name :Look at the katakana...It's pronounced the same as "Keyblade". "Kii" is another pronunciation of chi. And the page was moved because the Latin X and the Greek chi are actually different letters. Now it's at Chi-Blade and not X-Blade.—Urutapu 23:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Saxisai, a capital X and a capital chi look exactly the same but are actually different characters. Case in point: lowercase x versus lowercase χ. And as for the pronunciation, as I said in the history: Not in Japanese romanization. The macron doesn't mean "long i sound" (i.e. "eye") but "the Japanese i sound but longer" (i.e. "ee"). And there's no reason not to use the Greek letter, Neumannz. It's not an X. Besides, the Japanese subtitles (I'm not expecting you to go spoil yourself watching an endgame cutscene, just trust me) obviously use a chi and not an X.—Urutapu 00:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hell what is this thing period, I can tell that neither Xehanort nor vanitas will shut up about it in the ending but where did it come from. what is it here for. why does it look so simultaneously ridiculous and awesome. 15:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I want to know also,it kinda seems like it came from no where Naruto195 15:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Storyling Contained "Χブレード, Kīburēdo" :I don't see why not. The pun will still be obvious enough.—Urutapu 19:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question. so the x blade is two keyblades --Sora 2 01:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC)joined in to one I am absolutely positive that Mickey did NOT get the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness BEFORE the X-Blade was destroyed because finding said Keyblade was the entire reason he disappeared ten years later in the original game. Besides, it didn't look like the X-Blade split in half. It looked like it crumbled to pieces. Immblueversion 18:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) do you think that when Ventus defeated Vanitas, ventus absorbed him, then merged with sora? more to the point, do you think that in the future Sora could wield The X-Blade?! WarMonger89 12:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) @Immblueversion: If the X-Blade didn't split in two after it was destroyed, then answer this: How did Sora obtain the original Kingdom Key in Riku's place in the first KH game and how did King Mickey obtained the Kingdom Key D at the end of the same game? Magic? Impossible? So my only speculation is that the destroyed X-Blade split into Sora's original Kingdom Key and King Mickey's Kingdom Key D or they'll never wield them in the first place. Smackdown599 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I even vaguely understand the whole "Keyblade" thing, the Keyblade chooses the wielder. So, Sora's "Kingdom Key" chose him as the wielder, and Mickey went to the Realm of Darkness in order to obtain the exact opposite of Sora's, the "Kingdom Key D", so that they could seal the Door to Darkness. As for splitting, well, it was already revealed that both Riku and Sora are Keyblade wielders. The fact that Riku said he was supposed to be the Keyblade wielder, and stole Sora's Kingdom Key for a while, did not mean that the Kingdom Key was Riku's. It's already been revealed that Riku's true Keyblade is Way to the Dawn. And King Mickey disappeared for all that time because he was searching for the Kingdom Key D. Try actually, um, I dunno, making sure you've done your research before even saying something that ridiculous with complete conviction? Tony Richards 04:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) More Info Isn't there more about X-Blade? I mean is there a history about the X-Blade or the connection to Ventus or Sora? --Cococrash11 06:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Now wait a minute... Unlocking what? ...uh...I heard somewhere...mabey on the wiki...I dont know for sure though...so...if anything just count this as speculation, I heard it unlocks "the door to heaven" AKA door to light or kingdom hearts which would make sense on why people are fighting over it. � 02:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Door to heaven? I don't think so...Redeemer & Destroyer 02:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The KH was on the sky not on the realm of darkness so i'm nor sure that it would open the DTD--Xabryn 02:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah the door to heaven didnt sound right to me either. Ill find out where I found it, sorry. � 02:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) bottom of the page in triva I read it wrong though my mistake. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%A7-Blade � 02:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) it was not talking abou the X-blade, it is talking about the two crossed keys meaning--Xabryn 02:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Citation needed:" The splitting of Ven's heart Keyblade of People's Hearts I don't quite understand the Xehanort Reports 6 and 7, but I think they're saying that this is the same type of Keyblade as the "Dark Keyblade" in KH1. At the very least, Xehanort seems to clearly say that such a Keyblade is the only way to get to Kingdom Hearts.Glorious CHAOS! 05:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I thought that too but but he says that for creat it is necessary the hearts of the 7 pricesses of heart but it could be just a mistranslation i think the better for us to do now is wait the english version to come out then we'll see--Xabryn 23:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Vanitas's severed wrist looks pretty stupid. Would anybody object to just showing the rest of his arm?—Urutapu 07:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) changed something I removed the thing that said that Final Form's X-shaped keyblade floating thing is a reference to the X-Blade because that's obviously way too far fetched to be true on account of the fact that the X-blade wasn't even invented yet. Source please~ Can someone add a source to that Xemnas bit of trivia on this page? I'd like to see where it came from. Thanks! -- 02:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :...again, that trivia bit looks like speculation. Can I please get a source? -- 17:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the BBS Ultimania interviews. The "20 Mysteries", I believe.Glorious CHAOS! 20:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Why was it removed? Why was his part of the Trivia removed? Another theory is, since neither the Kingdom Key nor the Kingdom Key D appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, but the X-Blade did and opened the Kingdom Hearts of World's Hearts (the blue Kingdom Hearts), what is the description for these two Kingdom Keys, it is possible that when Aqua destroyed the X-Blade, it got split into the Kingdom Key and the Kingdom Key D. It's just a theory and it makes sense. No speculation. There is a Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki forthat. This wiki is for facts. 17:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) But there are lots of speculations on this wiki, for example it is unclear how Sora gets new Keyblades (does he get a new Keyblade or just a new Keychain?) In this case we have lots of speculation. :Yes, that would be speculation, if it wasn't for the fact that it isn't, at all. It is absolutely canon that Sora only has two Keyblades, and that the different forms are do to switching Keychains.Glorious CHAOS! 17:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i know that this reason makes sense, i have the same mind. But this fact was never explained in any of the games or by Nomura, so it is just a speculation, too :P In edition, the last part of the Trivia is a speculation, too 'cause we don't know if Xehanort could remember the X-Blade after his battle with Aqua. Then it'd be better if there has been a footnote -___- :::No, it is not bloody speculation. The games explicitly say that Sora changes the Keyblade's form by switching Keychains.Glorious CHAOS! 19:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, speculation does matter. Do you see books with speculation? No, you do not. And the inappropriate phrases are just that- inappropriate. --''Silver''''Crono'' 21:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::In case you were too lazy to actually look up where in the games it says it, Mr. Anon, take a look at the official description for Kingdom Key. And then look at any of Nomura's interviews where he talks about the Keyblade and Keychains.Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) wait if you need the All powerful X-blade to get kingdom hearts how'd xemnas and ansem open it? This is quite the theroy. It acually is about the same as mine. I said that someone who could weield the Keyblade (Light) and the D Keyblade (Darkness) could fuse them and weild the X-blade. But, unfortunatly, unlike many of the other wikis out there, this one doesn´t allow speculation. Sigh. Didn't even remotely understand anything the first half of what you said. Your theory doesn't hold water because Master Xehanort explains how to create the X-Blade. Combine a Heart of pure Light and one of pure Darkness. That's the only way that's been given. Wikis are supposed to be places for facts, that's what a bloody encyclopedia is. Surely there's countless other places where you can put your theories on the internet. 07:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not correct at all. There are also Keyblades aligned to Darkness. But my Question is: For Creating the X-Blade, you have to fuse a being of pure light and one of pure darkness. But does it have to be a special kind of being of pure darkness (like Vanitas, an Unversed) or can it be a "normal" person? If the second case is right, then for example Riku (who was a being of pure darkness during the first game) and Sora, had the chance to fuse and create the X-Blade, didn't they? Please sign your comments. And you're mistaken, all Hearts, including Riku's, have a certain amount of Light and darkness in them. The exceptions to this are the Princesses and Ven--Hearts of pure Light--and Vanitas--so far the only Heart of pure Darkness we know about. 15:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Zyrax 15:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Sorry, i didn't know how to sign in, but i think now i found out how :S Thank you, now i understood what the description "heart of pure light" meant ^^ :The X-Blade, as far as I understand from the Xehanort Report, is a "Keyblade of People's Hearts", meaning that it is neither a Keyblade of Light nor a Keyblade of Darkness, and is created from hearts. This is the type of Keyblade necessary to get to and open Kingdom Hearts. HOWEVER, Sora's Kingdom Key is a Keyblade of Light, not produced from a heart, and Mickey's Kingdom Key D is a Keyblade of Darkness, not produced from a heart. This is an indisputable fact - Nomura has explicitly stated it. Therefore, while the X-Blade and the Kingdom Keys look very similar, they are of a fundamentally different nature and composition. The X-Blade is not actually the same thing as a Keyblade - it is made from hearts. That is another reason that Mickey and Sora's Keyblades could not become the X-Blade - the X-Blade MUST be created from a heart of light and a heart of darkness, and both Mickey and Sora are of the Light. Very much so. :Riku and Sora could have been able to summon the X-Blade, yes, if they knew what they were doing. Instead, Ansem had Riku create the normal Keyblade of People's Hearts, possibly because he could not rely on an appropriate heart of light, or if he just thought the X-Blade was a bad idea after the last time.Glorious CHAOS! 18:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::TNE: Not all Keyblades are weapons of the light - Nomura says that they are either light or dark-affiliated, regardless of their wielder. The Heartless fear it because, as weapons of the heart, Keyblades are able to lock, unlock, remove, or return hearts. Same thing with Nobodies and Unversed, I would assume.Glorious CHAOS! 18:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I'm confused. So, you don't need a heart of pure light and one of pure darkness, it can also be a heart of (more) darkness and one of (more) light?Zyrax 21:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I've never heard of that part before. Just wait until BBS is out in English, that should clear some of the confusion. ...Hope fully. 21:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Incomplete Complete :Thats the conclusion I drew as well. --Evnyofdeath 03:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation Just how is this weapon pronounced in English?? Will it be "X-Blade" as in "X-Men" or will it be "Chi-Blade"? Just something in the trivia section's got me confused. EnglishJoker 10:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The Japanese pronunciation is "kee-blade" and the translators are generally good at following the Japanese pronunciation (Marluxia, Xion). Just wait a couple of weeks and the game'll be out. We'll know then. 10:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is "kee-blade" like in Japanese. Immblueversion 19:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah so does anyone know how to type in a greek letter cuz the english subs use the letter chi in the name --ShadowsTwilight 19:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Official English name According to the dialogue text, the official title of the weapon is "χ-blade," with a lowercase "chi" (as shown in this video), possibly so people won't confuse it with the Latin letter "x". However, it is uncertain whether there are scenarios that dictate it should be spelled with an uppercase "chi", as the title of the article already shows, and thus renaming the article as such may not be entirely justified. Until that matter can be settled, it is at least clear that the "b" in the name should be lowercase, and that the necessary spelling changes should be made in the articles themselves. Immblueversion 19:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's already moved to that title. Wiki's automatically capitalize the first letter of the article. HOWEVER, this means you can use the correct name when linking to this page, as well.Glorious CHAOS! 21:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Pure? Um, in Ventus's timeline report , Destiny Islands section, it says, "Years before, Master Xehanort had tried to draw the darkness out of Ven, intending to pit the boy against one of Master Eraqus's students of light and create the X-Blade." and goes on to describe the rest of the flashback scene. Are we really sure that absolutely "pure" hearts of light and darkness are required to create the X-Blade? (I also noticed that some of the Xehanort Reports are incomplete here.)